Please dont forget the treacle tart!
by Bombshellstyle
Summary: This is a next-Gen time travel fic. Teddy Lupin made the mistake of agreeing to babysit all thirteen next-gen kids. James gets his hands on a time turner, one that breaks, transporting them all the way back to harry’s fifth year! Give it a chance, its awesome.
1. Please don’t forget the treacle tart!

"Je ne sais pas! D'accord? Demande à ton sœur! Je suis très occupé à cette moment! " you could hear Dominique Weasley shriek. "Je suis PLUS occupé!" Victoire Weasley could be heard shouting. "Ugh. Je ne sentir pas concerné à qui je demande, je veux juste demande!" Louis Weasley huffed over the madness. Teddy Lupin shook his head. "Er, Vicky? I think I'm gonna take you up on those French lessons!" He groaned. "We're telling you, you will grow three heads!" Fred Weasley II said, a wicked grin on his face. "Yeah, just ask Hagrid. The same thing happened to his cute, innocent dog, Fluffy!" James Potter II added. Molly Weasley II cried. Lily Potter II grumbled. Rose Granger-Weasley tried to help. "They're only joking!" She tried to say. "I believe you James! My parents told me about Fluffy!" Hugo Granger-Weasley said. Crash crash crash went the dishes Lucy Weasley dropped. Scorpius malformed sighed. Roxanne Weasley shrieked.

Just an average afternoon. Well, an average afternoon if you babysat for all of the Weasleys and the Potters on an average afternoon.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M CALLING TANTE GABRIELLE!" Dominique yelled loud and clear over everything. It was a beautiful afternoon and Teddy Lupin had made the mistake of agreeing to Babysit all the next-Gen kids at the Potter Manor. It was complete pandemonium! So after Ten minutes of being alone with the kids, Teddy had to yell "THAT'S IT! I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M CALLING VICTOIRE!" And so he did. And she was very helpful for about 10 minutes, until she had to scream "THAT'S IT! I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M CALLING DOMINIQUE!" And now we come to present time, where Dominique can not take it anymore, and is threatening to call Gabrielle Delacour.

"Hold on!" Lily yelled, hopping off the couch. "No more calls need to be made. We're good kids, right? 13 year old Lily Potter demandes, crossing her arms. Everyone awkwardly looked around at each other. James stood up from his seat.

"Oh Lily, sweet, innocent, naïve little Lily. Of course not. Who do we look like to you? The Lovegoods? The Longbottoms?" 16 year old James Potter asked, patting her head and sitting her down like a toddler.

"Lily's right, we arn't monsters, are we?" 15 year old rose asked timidly. "Are you sure you actually want an answer to that?" Fred II questioned, raising his eyebrows. Rose bit her lip. "No" she muttered.

Dominique sighed. "Let's do this calmly, shall we?" She took a deep breath. "What do you all want for bunch?"

Everyone who was french wanted crêpes, which Teddy agreed to. The Potters were okay with anything, as long as there was treacle tart. Rose and Molly wanted soup. And Fred and Roxanne wanted hotdogs. Scorpius and Lucy wanted grilled cheese.

"Hmm. How about soup and treacle tart, with cheese on the tart and ketchup and mustard in the soup, all wrapped up in some crêpes!" James suggested. Half of the room giggled, while the others gagged.

"Well, it's hot outside, and soup is hot, so soup is out." 12 year old Molly stated. "And let's not have too much sweet, so treacle tart is out."

"NO!" All three potters screamed.

"YOU MONSTER!" James roared.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Albus shouted.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Lily cried.

Molly backed away from them slowly.

"Okayokayokayokay..." Molly whimpered. "And I thought Ginny was scary..." Fred II said aloud. "Are you kidding? These are three mini Ginnys!"

Half an hour later, everyone was sat down for pizza. And treacle tart, please don't forget the treacle tart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After lunch, Lily and Lucy got into an argument. "your dad so does not own a time turner!" 11 year old Lucy stated. "Does too!" Lily told her. "Does not!" "Does too!" "Does not!" "Does too!" "Does not! "Does too!" "Does..." "STOP! Is this really a necessary argument? He's Harry Potter for merlins sake! Of course he has an illegal and dangerous relic!" Roxanne said.

"It's true! Mum told us about the time he used it to help Sirius Black escape the dementors!" Hugo said, importantly.

No one noticed James slipping out of the room.

"Here it is! The real Time-Turner!" James said, holding it up. "HOWDIDYOUGETTHAT?!" Lily asked, shocked. "It wasn't hard. Dad left it alone in his study. He didn't hide it because he trusts us. Remember?"

"Give it here, James!" Albus shouted. James threw it across the room to Fred, who passed it to Roxanne. Roxanne then passed it to Hugo. Hugo switched sides, and passed it to Albus. Albus tried to get it to Lily. But it got to Roxanne first. Roxanne passed it back to James. James did not catch it.

The fog from the Time-Turner let loose once it shattered. The purple and gold smoke engulfed every kid.

The last thing heard was lily, shouting "JAMES. SIRIUS. POTTER!!"


	2. Here’s the gag

The kids all landed softly on a hard wood floor. It was cold and dusty, not at all welcoming. Roxanne coughed, being allergic to dust, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her inhaler.

She looked around while everyone took some time to adjust to the musty smell and steady themselves. They were in a very old building. There was a case full of antique plates near them, and other than that a humongous staircase. "I wouldn't worry too much, couldron cake." James said to her, using his own nickname for her. "Time turners can only transport you hours. Not years or days." He assured her. She started to wonder if those rules applied to broken time turners too...

"Wait!" Louis said very suddenly. "I hear footsteps!" Lucy went to go hide behind Lily.

"Wow, that noise really startled me!" They heard a voice say from several staircases away. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Another voice said from the same place.

A big bunch of people came down the stairs. A fifteen year old version of... Harry and Ginny? And was that Ron and Hermione behind them?! This was beyond weird. A sandy haired man with lots of scars and a very alarming glass eyeball? Mrs. Weasley, who looked the same as usual, but with less wrinkles and slightly brighter hair. Several more people came down the stairs, too, but everyone was mainly too much in shock to realize at this point.

"STUPIFY! STUPIFY! STUPIFY!" Yelled the glass eyeball man. He didn't stop until everyone was stunned. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" He shouted. Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Stop yelling this instant! Look! Some of them are children!" She unstunned them all.

"Molly. These could be death eaters." Said a greasy haired man. His portrait hung in the headmistress' office. "Let's let them explain what's going on." An old man with a long grey beard said. His portrait also hung in her office.

"We are from the future!" Albus said, frantically. "COBSWASH!" The glass eye guy yelled, and stunned Albus. Lucy started crying.

"Alastor!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing to Lucy. "Would you like some tea?" She asked. Lucy nodded, and without thinking said, "Yes please, Gramma!" Everyone gasped.

A man that everyone from the future recognized as Victoire's dad stepped up. He had long hair, though. "Where's the proof that you're actually from the future?" He demanded. Rose pointed to the smashed time turner on the ground.

"Oh my!" A younger version of headmistress Mcgonagall exclaimed. "Where... how... what?" She babbled. The one with the long beard held his hand up for silence. "What is your name?" He Roxanne, who looked the tallest. "Oh, me? I'm Roxanne Weasley." She gulped. "Are you Dumbledore?" She asked.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes indeed. And how old are you, Roxanne?" "Sixteen" she tried to say, but couldn't stop laughing. "Yes, Albus. I'm laughing at you!" She said. Albus shook his head. James laughed too. "Who might you be, young man?" He asked James. "James Potter!" He said proudly.

"Why'd you have to say it like that?" Lily asked, as she watched people go into a panic. Hermione and Ron were patting Harry on the arm. Harry was in shock. Mcgonagall was trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down.

"Hey, I bet I can make everything even crazier." James smirked. "And this, is Lily!" He shouted, pointing to his sister. She facepalmed as the whole room went crazier. Some people were sobbing! "We did say we traveled through time, of course they think you're Harry's parents!" Fred laughed.

Harry went up to Lily and James awkwardly. "Hi" he said with tears in his eyes. James laughed very hard at this. "Wait," Sirius Said. "That's an imposter! He's a liar! Kill him! James had brown eyes! Not green!" He yelled. "Uh oh."

Three stunning spells hit James at the same time. He got knocked out. "You're death eaters!" Alastor said. "Not _that_ James! He's a different James Potter! From 2019!" Lily tried to explain. (I don't know if the timeline matches up with the ages of the next gen kids.. just roll with it plz).

"There's only one James Potter!" Sirius growled. "He's Harry Potter's son!" Fred II yelled. Uh oh. Was he not supposed to reveal that?

When James introduced himself, the room went ridiculous. Right now, it was ridonkulous.


	3. Blithering idiots

"Silence!!!" Albus Dumbledore yelled over everyone. Harry looked terrified. "Let is all sit down at the dining table." He said. And they did. Mcgonagall helped James regain consciousness, and led him into the next room.

Ginny Weasley had very silent, small, unnoticeable tears going down her face. "What's wrong, champ?" Tonks asked her. Tonks was rather good at noticing unnoticeable things. Ginny took a deep breath. "Neither of those kids had ginger hair like me or brown eyes, like me. Sure one of them had deep red hair, but that's probably from Harry's mom's genes. It looks like Lily Evans's. From the photographs." She sniffed. "Who am I kidding? I knew it'd never happen with us! But it still hurts. A lot." She cried as they sat down.

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for Dumbledore to say something for further instruction. There was always a wordless agreement that Dumbledore was in charge. "Okay. Now. You need to tell us all the information about yourself and where you're from, so we can return you to 2019. We can get Memory charms done on us afterwards." He told them. "So that we don't mess up the timeline."

"We did get memory charms. If we didn't, future me would've remembered this. I don't know, it's complicated." Harry tried to be logical, but didn't do a very good job.

"I say we don't let them talk. I say we first investigate those slim rectangular devices they have. They could be futuristic weapons!" Tonks said, pointing to Roxanne's cell phone. Dumbledore nodded. "May I?" He asked, taking it from Roxanne's hand. "Sure." She said, shrugging. "It's a cell phone."

"The screen is lighting up!" Ron said in amazement. "It has a photo!" The photo was Roxanne's lockscreen. It was a young woman with a long ponytail and a microphone. "Who is that?" Ron asked. "It's Ariana Grande. She's a muggle celebrity." She smiled. Everyone knew Roxanne's was a really big Ariana fan.

"What do you do with cell phones?" Dumbledore asked, but before he could get an answer, the phone started ringing. "Oh, could I get that?" Roxanne asked, taking the phone back. She picked up the phone and put it on speaker mode.

"Hey Ted!" She said into the phone. "Uh oh." James said under his breath. "Where are you? I'm worried sick!" He said from in the phone.

Several wizards gasped. "It talked." Ron remarked. "Yeah, muggles use phones to commutate with other people when they're far away. It's just 2019 technology." Lily said. "Genius!" Arthur Said, brightly.

"Um, call you back, bro." Roxanne said wearily, hanging up. She decided talking with these past people was more important than talking to Teddy at the moment. What? She was sure these people could get them back to the future in no time! She then texted him "we're safe" really quickly. "You can also type them messages that they can read in their phone. You can also use phones to get directions, play music, do math, find out the answer to any question in the world, and more." Lily added.

"Woah." Said Ron. "That's brilliant!" Dumbledore then asked who was on the phone. "Teddy. He was supposed to be babysitting us." She then explained how the the time turner broke.

Dumbledore listened patiently through the whole story, then waited for everyone to say their names and ages. "And a brief discription of yourself, if you please."

James started. "Well, I'm Harry's kid. And I have a sister, Lily. And that's Albus, my brother. I'm sixteen, by the way." He said, awkwardly. "I'm flattered by the name choice! I probably died, and the name is a tribute. Thank you, Harry!" Dumbledore said, fondly. Albus rolled his eyes lightly enough so that no one noticed. He hated his name. Tonks looked at Ginny. And wiggles her eyebrows. "That Albus kid has eyes like yours!" She whispered. "Lots of people have brown eyes like mine!" Ginny whispered back.

Harry looked very shocked. "So I survive!" He grinned widely. "VOLDEMORT DIES!" He yelled.

Ginny inturrupted everyone's cheering and celebrating. "Who's your mum? Some star quidditch star I bet." She said sulkily.

"Actually." Lily snickered. "Yeah. Our mum plays star chaser in holyhead harpies!" She said. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "REALLY? You even went for a chaser to rub it in?! And Hollyhead's my favourite!" She cried.

"YOU! Ginny, you're our mum!" Lily said gleefully.

Ginny sat in her chair, completely shocked. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Harry looked at them like it was some kind of joke. He had never thought of Ginny like that. But the more he looked at her, the more he...

"My sister?" Ron shouted. "That's so weird to think about!" He said.

Hugo couldn't help it anymore. "I'm Hugo granger-weasley!" He said. Okay. That was it. Ridonkulousness.

Several minutes of pure pandemonium later, everyone from 2019 was on their phones, after lots of failed atrempts to calm everyone down. "Omg Guys, Teddy's blowing up my phone! He never texts me!" Scorpius said. "Same." Said some more voices.

"Is it just me, or does that kid look like a Malfoy?" Ginny said, wiping away her happy/shocked/confused tears. Scorpius had blond hair and blue eyes, and was a spitting image of Lucius Malfoy. Except he was missing the signature Malfoy sneer.

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy." He said. "I'm Albus's best friend.

Ron's face was a scowl. Scorpius laughed. "You should see your face, lol. Here, lemme take a pic." Scorpius said. She showed Ron the picture. "Why do I have dog ears?" He asked, confused. "Because it's a snap." Was the response he got. Which just confused him more.

"So, Ron and Hermione, eh?" Fred chuckled. Hugo nodded. "Knew it" said five voices. "And Harry and Ginny, of course." George added. "Wow, unexpected much?" Bill commented.

"Not really. I knew it all along. Flitwick owes me three galleons. He bet on that Cho Chang girl." Mcgonagall said, shocking everyone.

Harry blushed. He hadn't thought about Cho.

Before Mrs. Weasley could comment, Lily groaned. "Ugh! Teddy won't stop trying to face Time me!" She complained. "Just answer it." Roxanne said, annoyed.

"Lily? LILY! You picked up! I knew you'd be the sensible one!" Teddy said so loud, the whole room could hear it _before _she put it on speaker.

"Ugh. Hey Ted. I didn't want to, but you wouldn't stop calling! We're all pretty busy at the moment!" She said. "Lily! Where are you? I called your dad. I can see James behind you, you guys are safe too right?" Lily nodded. "Everyone's here."

Tonks came up behind Lily. "Is that the babysitter?" She asked. "Cool hair." She added, referring to Teddy's deep turquoise hair. She then metamorphed her hair to match.

Teddy noticed her.

"What? Lily! How...? What?" He started to cry. "Listen Ted, James broke a time turner. We're back in dad's fifth year. With... the order." She said.

"Mum!!!! I can't believe... wait, is my dad there too?!" Teddy mumbled.

Tonks looked very surprised. "Did he say... mum?" She asked. "See?" Remus said from the corner, looking very sad and depressed all of a sudden. "You're young, Tonks. I probably died. You probably went on to marry someone young and wholesome, like yourself." He said. Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"DAD!!!" Teddy screamed. "What?!" Remus screamed back. "See?" Tonks said in a mocking voice. "Who cares about age. You didn't die. You went on to have this awesome kid! With me!" She said, mimicking his earlier words.

The '_didn't die' _part made everyone wince.

"I'm.. I'm meeting you!" Teddy Said. "Yep! This is what I looked like back then! Do I look different now?" Tonks asked, ecstatic.

_Oof._

"Ted? Did you get ahold of one?" Dominique's voice said in the background of Lily's phone. "Oh! Is that...?" Dom said, as she got closer and looked at the screen. "They broke a time turner." Teddy said.

Lily shook her head. "Okay, could you just call dad and Ron? Tell them that they have to come home ASAP." Lily said, hanging up. "Wait!" Teddy tried to say.

"Was that his girlfriend?" Tonks said, excitedly, talking about Dom.

"Ew, Dominique? no." Louis couldn't help but say. "She's my sister!" He said.

Bill Weasley had both his eyes wide. "Fleur!" He said. "How'd you know?" Louis asked.

"Well, You were speaking French to yourself back there, so Fleur had to be your mum. And your sister had Weasley hair, so she had to have married a weasley. Me!" He said, Proud of his observations. "So that makes me your dad! And the dad of her!" He said, pointing to Lily's phone.

Lily was about to speak again, but she got inturrupted. By one of the loudest screams ever.

James. He had touched the time-turner. The same purple, shiny smoke took him in the second he touched it.

"He got transported to another time!" Lily cried. "No!" Fred II yelled, and ran to the time-turner. He accidentally touched it.

Fred I and George winked at each other. "Let's go explore time!" George Said. "You got it, mate!" Fred I Said. And they both touched the time turner. They got sucked up by smoke, too.

"Blithering idiots, I tell you!" Mcgonagall said.

When Fred and George left, the time turner flipped upside down. It landed on Hermiones arm. She got eaten by the smoke as well.

Harry was not dumb. Not at all, he was rather smart. Just not Ravenclaw material. But he did have one Ravenclaw trait and that was curiousity. And of course he had so much Gryffindor braveness. He wanted to know about the future.

He did something stupid. He grabbed Ginny's arm and touched the time turner, but made it look like an accident. They were both engulfed by purple and gold smoke. He didn't exactly know why he brought Ginny, but it felt right.

"NOBODY ELSE TOUCH THE TIME-TURNER FOR MERLINS SAKE!" Mad-eye said.

No one else did.

"Okay well now we have a little bit of a problem." Ron said, shrugging. "I need some tea." He said. He got up and tucked in his chair. Which made the table shake. Which made the timeturner shards roll towards Mcgonagall. She jumped, trying to avoid getting taken away, but just bumped into Ron, Scorpius and Snape. They all got taken away.


	4. When the dust settles

Hi! Author here, I just wanted to let you know that this chapter will be split up into mini chapters with the name at the top in bold. Just pretend they're separate. Thx. 

**Well played, time**

James Sirius Potter was laying down in the grass, face first. A million thoughts rushed through his head, but most important, where was he?

He had not ment to cause more problems, he only wanted to see how messed up the time turner was before his dad did. He never thought he'd end up touching it, and besides, how was he supposed to know how touch sensitive it was?

He carefully got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He looked around. He was on hogwarts grounds! He saw the castle sitting fair, and the lake, sparkling beside him. He looked at the tree he was under, he saw initials. 'JPLE' it read.

Ahead, he saw four tall boys, who looked about the same age as him, sixteen. He took a closer look and realized exactly who he was looking at. The marauders! His role models! His family! His brothers! He had never got to meet them before, not counting that awkward encounter with adult Remus and Sirius, that is.

He went up to them, not exactly thinking about what it may do. James never was very good at following rules, being responsible or thinking ahead.

"Hello!" He said brightly. The sandy haired one, who was carrying two books with him and had a visible scar among his arm spoke first. "Hello. Who're you? I don't think I've ever seen you. And I've been here six years, I'm pretty sure I know everyone."

Now, James wasn't that good at thinking ahead, but he wasn't stupid enough to say his name was James Potter. No, James was much smarter than that. "Charlie Weasley!" He responded.

He could imagine his sister, Lily facepalming.

"Weasley? As in, related to Arthur Weasley? That guy who graduated a while back? He was in Gryffindor." Marauder-James questioned. "Erm, distantly..?" 'Charlie'/James tried responding.

"Well _Charlie,_ how come we've never seen you around here?" A short stubby boy boy asked.

'Charlie'/James scowled. "You! Peter! It's you! You filthy rat!" James yelled, and tried grabbing his wand. Peter took a scared step back. Sirius stepped protectively in from of Peter and raised a eyebrow. Remus grabbed his own wand. James held Peters shoulder firmly. "Hey, chill!" He exclaimed.

James then realized his wand was still with Lily, who had taken it as soon as they had arrived at Grimmauld place. You know, sometimes she seemed more like his professer than sister. Although she did always help him out with his pranks.

"Dude? What's with you?" Sirius demanded. 'Charlie'/James didn't know how to respond to that. "Er, I.. um.. thought you were someone else." He said. "You said peter." Marauder-James said.

Just then, about the worst possible thing happened. James pocket started ringing. His phone! Wait, this wasn't his ringtone...

"Where's that terrible singing coming from?" Marauder-James asked, covering his ears. James shoved his hand in his pocket, trying to stop Ariana Grande from singing. He only knew one person with 'Thank u, next' as their ringtone. He had Roxanne's phone! He then remembered exactly how it happened.

When they were all on their phones at Grimmauld place, after Hugo let his last name slip, Roxanne had jokingly taken a terrible picture of James with her phone. He then took one of her, but threatened to post it on Instagram. She had then taken his phone from his hands. "You can't post without your phone!" She had said. He then took _her_ phone as revenge. They never really had a chance to swap back after that.

James took the phone out of his pocket, not to answer the call, but to stop that awful singing! But Marauder-James took the phone from his hand. "What is this?" He asked.

James was quick on his wit. "It's a glass shard. With a photograph on it. I charmed it to play music." He said. James took a closer look. Who's that girl?" He asked, pointing to Roxanne's lock screen, Ariana. Oh god.

Remus took the phone in his hands. "You know, it kind of looks like this girl I went to primary school with, Joan Grande." He remarked.

James Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Hadn't Roxanne mentioned that Ariana's mum was called Joan?

"Um, she's my..." _come on James! Think of an excuse! Any excuse! Quick! _"Girlfriend!" He said. _Any excuse except that one. _

_"_Really? How old is she? And how old are you?" Remus asked, skeptically. "Um, I'm 20. So is she." He said. She was 26, but James knew that saying he was 26 was pushing it.

"Oh. You kind of look 16, no offence." Remus said. James took his phone back as he got a text from Roxanne. "James? Are you there?" It read. "Uh, this has been fun, boys. But I've gotta run!" He said, as he ran back to his tree. He left at the same time a girl almost identical to his sister walked towards the marauders.

He hid behind the tree and tried to text an answer back. But it wouldn't send! It was because he wasn't on wifi. "Yo, what's the wifi password here?" He asked stupidly to a passing ravenclaw. "The what?" "Nevermind."

Okay, he couldn't communicate. No communicating with his family during this battle against time. "No communication eh? Well played time." He grumbled before stuffing Roxanne's phone back in his pocket. "Well played indeed."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Not weird at all (okay, just a bit)**

15 year old Harry Potter and 14 year old Ginny Weasley landed softly in the grass of hogwarts grounds.

Ginny got up first. "What was that for, git?" She yelled. "You knew we'd get taken away! How stupid are you?" She continued, pacing around a tree now. She was about to ask if he thought he was being noble of something, but held back.

Harry just now got up. "Sorry, but arnt you curious about the past and present? I just wanted to know a bit more! And I didn't want to go alone!" He said, defensively. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Hey, Fred and George did it! So why not us?" He shrugged. Ginny shook her head but let out a light laugh. "You know, you're kinda just causing more problems for the order." She told him.

"C'mon Gin, we came at the perfect time! Look, there's a quidditch match going on!" He said. She smiled. "You are really stupid. I just hope you are aware. But I'm going to spare you because I really wanna watch that match." She said. Harry nodded. "Let's go!" He said.

They walked about fifteen feet before Ginny stopped. "Wait! Harry, we cant let anyone see us!" She remembered. "Oh. Yes, I guess you're correct." He said.

He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over them. "I always carry it!" He said. "Dumbledore told me to."

"Awesome. I don't really wanna do any worrying right now, so let's just watch the match without letting anyone know we don't belong. The order will come to get us eventually. 'Til then though, Time isn't our problem." She said. He nodded. "Sure."

It was only when they were forced to walk so close that Ginny finally remembered they were married in the future. And just when they were becoming friends.

_That_ totally didn't make it weird.

Nope.

Not at all.

Uh uh. No. Not weird.

Okay maybe just a little.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**How old am I again?**

Fred Weasley II opened his eyes slowly. He was on a ground. In a room, full of boxes. Lots of boxes, in all shapes and sizes.

He remembered why he was there at once. He had wanted to save his best friend! But that sort of kind of completely backfired.

He reached to grab a box, curious to know what was inside. He saw a jumble of WWW products, their earliest ones. The original candies that made you sick, of course. Why did this box only have the old products? The more he looked around, the more familiar this room seemed. Was he in the WWW storage room? He was! How had he not noticed? He had spent a great deal of time in here, his father owning the shop and all.

He grabbed the door knob, turning it to reveal a bustling shop full of costumers. Awesome! He knew this place like the back of his hand. As soon as he stepped out, a teen witch came up to him. She was pale with very curly black hair. He did not recognize her.

"Hi." She said, somewhat suductivley. "I'm Romilda. I need a love potion. Where could I find one?" She asked, then winked. Oh, she must've thought he was George!

"Erm..." this girl was making him feel a bit unformortable. But Fred, knowing this store very well, pointed her in the right direction. He watched as the girl ran over to her friends and squealed something about 'Harry being all hers.' Fred didn't really pay attention.

He walked through the store, admiring all the OG products. But something- no- someone caught his eye. Ginny! Except... She was 15! He watched as she begged her mother for a Pygmy puff.

"Fred!" Her boyfriend, Dean boomed as her mother left. "It's George." Ginny said. She looked very annoyed with Dean.

He knew why too, about a year ago, he felt like he was trapped in a relationship with a girl he didn't really like all that much. He had decided to go to Ginny for advice, and she definitely had it! She told him about Dean and how she really didn't like him, and was always annoyed by him.

"About these Pyg..." Dean started to say, before Ginny held up her hand. "Actually.. can I talk to George alone?" She requested. She looked at him like she was suspicious of him. Why did she have to be so observant? She must've noticed that something wasn't right.

Fred gulped. Uh oh. Then he thought, how old was George supposed to be in this scene? Oh god.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In which It is obvious that that bush is occupied **

Mcgonagall was very disappointed in herself. She should not have jumped up without warning! Now she was stuck in some past or future scene with Ronald Weasley, an unknown Malfoy and her least favourite collegue.

She got up and dusted herself off with dignity. She saw Ron, on the ground. The Malfoy was tangled in a bush. And Severus was standing, like herself.

Ron got up, but took his time. He saw the Malfoy in the bush too, but didn't help him up. He knew he should've helped him out, but he always held a grudge against the malfoys.

Snape only had one thought. _The freakshow will now begin. _

"Um, a little help?" Scorpius asked, awkwardly. He was the only one from the future here. That made it a bit awkward. When no one volunteered to help him, he attempted to get out himself. He ended up getting several scratches, though. He threw the leaves off of him and hopped up.

"I don't think we were introduced." Snape told him. Snape! The legendary awesome guy! Albus was named after him! He was supposed to be awesome.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy! My dad's name is Draco. You might know him? He doesn't really talk about his past. You are one of my biggest role models, by the way! You're in slytherin too, and Harry names a kid after you, so you must be awesome!" He said.

Everyone hung their mouths open. "Snape?" Mcgonagall and Ron said at the same time.

Snape looked so offended, Scorpius might've just as well said that he was a slimy git.

Snape was about to respond, but didn't have the chance to because of a small man in white who approached.

"Hide!" Mcgonagall whispered, and transformed into a cat. Snape dove into the bush that Scorpius got entangled in and Scorpius jumped up into a tree with low branches.

Ron, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. "Hello!" The man said. "I'm the usher. You must be Bill Weasley! Correct?" He said.

Ron nervousley looksd down to the cat, who nodded. "Yes." He said, unsurley.

The usher sighed. "Lily and James haven't seen Arthur in forever! When they said they were having a big wedding and inviting everyone, they really ment invite everyone!" The usher chuckled, and pointed to a nearby table. "Right there." And he left.

Ron went to stand behind the tree. Mcgonagall transformed back. "So it's Lily and Jame's wedding day. I remember it. I was invited." She said.

Scorpius hung upside down from a branch. "Ron! I don't think we were supposed to be seen." He said. Ron shook his head. "What was I supposed to to? I can't climb trees or turn into a cat. And that bush is obviously occupied." He said.

Mcgonagall sighed. What was she going to do with this child?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nervous looks and ring boxes**

Fred and George were ready to cause mayhem! And mostly just to have fun.

Fred landed softly on a cluster of roses, in a big garden. George landed directly on a garden gnome's face.

"Euh, getoff!" He said, jumping away. Fred chuckled. "George! We're at the burrow!" He said happily. George smiled "oh yeah. At least we know where we are, But we need to know _when_ we are." He replied.

Fred looked around. "Just peek through the window." He said. And then he got up and peeked. George followed his lead. They were both looking through the window. "George, we're in the future! Look how old Dad looks!" He remarked, eyes wide.

The kitchen held only two occupants. Harry and Arthur.

"How old d'you reckon Harry is?" George asked, squinting and tilting his head. Fred took a closer look as well. "Um, 26? 25? He's in his twenties for sure." He responded as best he could.

They both couldn't hear what was going on, but they could see that Harry's face was visibly nervous. They could also see something Harry was holding in his hands behind his back.

A ring box. An engagement ring box.


End file.
